Conventional sandal footwear typically includes a platform base with straps extending across the platform base and permanently secured within the platform base. Typically, the platform base is constructed of a plurality of elements forming a sandwich-type structure, with the ends of the straps secured within this structure by attachment means such as thread or glue. Such straps are typically not removable, and if the straps break, become soiled, or are no longer in fashion, the sandal footwear is often discarded, even though the platform bottom may still be capable of a much longer period of wear.
Moreover, women's footwear, particularly sandals such as slides and thongs, are very popular due to their style and comfort. In order to meet the demand for such footwear, footwear manufacturers and retailers must offer a large variety of fixed footwear designs and styles with non-interchangeable portions, thereby resulting in a substantial inventory cost. Equally problematic, if a woman wants to be in style with the latest fashions or coordinate her wardrobe, she has to buy many pairs of footwear resulting in additional expense.
Known footwear with interchangeable portions exist. Such known footwear includes sandals with interchangeable upper portions or vamps. However, the connector elements that connect the upper portion to the base of the sandal are typically of a complex construction, have numerous parts which increase the expense of manufacture and production, are difficult to remove and/or attach to the footwear base, and often break and easily detach. In addition, such connector elements are typically fixed, are not decorative, and do not allow a wearer to coordinate the connector with the interchangeable upper portion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved footwear system with interchangeable portions that does not have the problems associated with known footwear having interchangeable portions.